Fated
by KissfromaRose12
Summary: Scout doesn't just fall for any boy she just met but why does she feel an instant attraction to this one who just waltzed on in with his twin? Will she be able to survive with the knowledge that his pack want's to terrorize her friends? Will Scout be able to find a light at the end of the dark tunnel or be lost in it? Rated MA Fem!Scott AU


**AN/ Anyone who wants to know I chose Genesis Rodriguez to play Female Scott. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This fic has descriptive acts of sex please read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf Jeff Davis does**

 **LINEBREAK**

The first time she saw him was in the halls of Beacon Hills High with his brother. She had to admit he was hot. Tall, brown neatly shaved hair, facial features that showed he should be a male model and not at a high school, and most importantly he was a bad boy and god she loved the bad boys.

"Scout! Scout! You even listening?" Her best friend Stiles asked trying to get her attention.

"What? Yeah of course. What was the last thing you said?" Scout said looking back to Stiles.

"Unbelievable, I said you should go see Derek today. You know to help find Erica and Boyd?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." She said trying to find the guy she was staring at earlier but was nowhere in sight.

"Think? More like know they could be helpful for what's coming and they are our friends." That had her attention for sure.

"What do you mean for what's to come?" At that point Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know I just have this feeling, feeling of dread like something dangerous coming." At that moment the bell rung. "Now how about let's not stare at boys and get to class."

"I was not looking at boys!" Scout yelled down the hall at the retreating form of Stiles blushing feverishly.

Little did they know the boy Scout was staring at heard every word and had smirk upon his face. All he did was shake his head before walking into the boy's locker room to help his pack.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Scout are you okay?" Derek asked after everyone left his loft except for one female beta.

"Yeah, Why?" She had this confused look upon her face when he asked this question.

"Well you have been staring at that wall for five minutes after everyone else left." At the point Derek had his signature smirk.

"Well I - Huh! How do I say this?" All he did was chuckle, cocky bastard.

"How about breath and let the words come to you." And she did that.

"Well earlier today at school I saw this boy and I don't know why I feel drawn to him like he is important." She let out a sigh. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes a lot actually."

"Really?" She was very perplexed.

"Yes but it's very rare but when it happens the person is very lucky." He leaned against one of the lofts pillars arms crossed. "It's called a mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes the other half of you also short for soulmate. Your one true love. In packs when a pack member dies it's like losing a limb but with soulmates it's like losing a part of your soul."

"It's really this powerful?"

"Yes eventually you will want to get close to this person but it could take time but the more you are apart you will start to feel a tingling sensation and if you deny it, it could cause serious damage to the wolf."

"What if said soulmate gets hurt or dies?"

"Like I said if the soulmate were to die the other person could feel like there soul is torn in half but unlike a swan, that mates for life, the other individual can move on but it would take time." He took a second to take a breath. "But if the soulmate got hurt the other individual will take care of it until it is back to full health."

"Thank you Derek. I have a lot to think about now." As Scout walk towards the door she stopped in her tracks. "One more question. How do you know so much about this?"

"I grew up seeing it everyday. My mother was mated to my father." at that point Derek stood to his full height. "Scout, get some rest you will need it to get Erica and Boyd out of that bank. Also congrats not all wolves find their mate."

"Thank you, and you don't mind keeping this on the down low do you?"

"No, not at all it is your business after all."

"Thank you Derek, for everything."

"No problem, now go get some rest."

With that she walked out of the building to get home and start thinking about one boy she saw that day.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I know that face. You're thinking of someone aren't you?" Ethan asked his twin brother when they were in the living room of their packs shared penthouse.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear brother." Aiden said growling a little to emphasize his point.

"You can try and hide it all you want brother but I know you a little too well to know what that facial expression was."

"What are you two bickering about now?" Kali asked coming back in the penthouse from her night on the town and no one really wants to ask what she was doing.

"Aiden here forgot all about his little mission instead falling for a completely different girl." Ethan said with a smirk and Aiden just thought of what he is going to do to his brother next time they are alone.

"Really now and who is this girl?" Kali said plotting on who to kill to get Aiden's head back in the game.

"Her name is Scout, Scout McCall." Aiden said confidently.

"So you fallen for the girl that Deucalion wants in the pack, lovely." Ennis spoke up coming in after hearing the conversation.

"So you forgot all about your mission?" Kali asked coming a little closer to the twins.

"Actually this helps a lot better." Deucalion said coming into the room causing all of the occupants to lower their heads instinctively. "So from now on Aiden here will get close to her and I suggest don't try and kill the girl or punishment will be severe."

With that everyone left to get sleep in their individual rooms only Aiden couldn't sleep but could only think of the black haired, russet colored skin, and chocolate colored eye teen from school.

 **LINE BREAK**

It didn't help Scout out that here supposed mate was part of the Alpha Pack and was part of the reason Isaac was sent to the hospital. But she couldn't help herself from casting glances over at him constantly but it only got worse from there.

Isaac kept trying to pick a fight with Aiden and his brother which Scout growled at him once for and when he turned and looked at her she had to try and cover it with a cough but it didn't really work luckily he dropped it. One day as she was walking the halls alone she was dragged into a closet and people would of heard her screech if a hand didn't cover her mouth. At first she couldn't see until the light turned on and there he stood not even two feet in front of her. The Alpha that kept causing trouble wherever she went. Aiden just stood there looking at her with his classical smirk.

"Why the hell did you drag me in her?" Scout meant to let a growl out to emphasize her point but it died in her throat at looking at his calm and collected but yet cocky face.

"I wanted to talk one on one?" he said rubbing her shoulders without thinking.

"And why would you want to do that? You are the enemy after all?" She wanted to tell him to let go of her but something told her he felt safe like he would never hurt her on purpose.

"You may think that all you want but know I will never hurt you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are special to me and I will want to protect you no matter what."

"Oh really and what about my friends?" at that point he let out a little growl.

"They are not as important as you are."

"And why -" What ever she was going to say died in her throat once his lips pressed to hers.

She allowed him in her mouth but of course they fought for dominance for each others mouths with their tongue and Aiden won and this allowed him to explore her mouth until they had to pull back to catch a breath.

"That was the best kiss ever." Scout said out of breath resting her head on his allowing them to look in each others eyes.

"I agree." He said with his signature cocky grin.

"Meet me in the woods at midnight. We can talk in private there. Until then this should suffice to hold you over." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the storage closet for her next class.

 **LINE BRAKE**

As Aiden was trying to leave the penthouse to meet Scout he was surprised to see Deucalion sitting at the bar looking at nothing in particular. Of course he could try and sneak by but Deucalion had exceptionally good hearing even for a wolf.

"Sneaking off to see a girl are we Aiden?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Aiden asked with false innocence.

"When are you and your brother going to learn you can't hide stuff from me." Even though he sounded serious Deucalion gave off a little chuckle. Aiden and Ethan were always the closest to Deucalion because he acted like a father to them but at times he acts like an Alpha and right now wasn't one of those times.

"When I know I can get away with it." Aiden joked back.

"Well be back before dawn and use protection because I don't want to hear Kali complain about your wrong doings."

"Whatever you say." Aiden said before leaving the Penthouse.

"When will you learn." Deucalion said to no one before heading to his room.

 **LINE BREAK**

"There you are I was wondering if you were standing me up." Scout said finally seeing Aiden show up after thirty minutes of waiting.

"You know you said be here at midnight and...it's 11:30." Aiden said checking his watch.

"Okay I might have gotten here a little early but you should know not to make a girl wait." she said crossing her arms and holding her head up acting mad.

"And what should I do to make it up to you?" Aiden said coming closer to her until he was face to face with her looking down at her with a soft smile.

"You could start off by kissing it better." Scout answered back with false innocence.

"If that's what the lady wants." He said giving in and kissing her gently at first until they were both on the ground rubbing there hands all over each other's body but when Aiden went towards her pants she stopped him.

"Not yet please." and Aiden didn't even question her instead got up and sat his back against a tree and pulled her back across his chest. "Thank you. And I think we need to talk before moving any further.

"If that is what you want."

"Thank you Aiden, you are very sweet." Scout said looking at his eyes that shone red from arousal but turned back to their normal milk chocolate color.

"No one has ever said that to me." relishing in the fact she was rubbing his face in a soothing pattern.

"Well you are. Atleast to me." he gave off a little chuckle.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well to start off I think we are mates."

"And Why do you think that?" he was thinking the same thing just wanting to hear what she has to say.

"To start off I was instantly attached to you without ever really getting to know you, then when I'm around you I feel safe and protected even though I know you hurt others, and finally when I look at others all I see is you like no other male exists."

"I feel the same way about you." he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"The other thing I want to talk about is we can't do this in public." at that he let out a growl but it instantly died in his throat after looking at his face. "What I mean is my friends would hate me and you could be kicked out of your pack for being with the enemy."

Aidan didn't want to bring up that they secretly wanted her to join the pack but instead just nodded and agreed for her.

"Thank you."

"Now I think we can fix one of our problems."

"And what will that be?" Scout asked confused not know they had a problem.

"You said we don't know too much about each other and why don't we fix that."

That's what they did for the whole night just lay together talking all about the past laughing and enjoying each others time together. They stayed like that till they fell asleep listening to the woods behind them and staring out over the city in Scout's favorite spot in the woods that looked over the whole town.

 **LINE BRAKE**

"Where is he?" Kali asked Ethan for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I don't know!" Ethan said frustrated at both Kali and his brother.

It was already nine in the morning and no word from Aidan all morning. Everyone was a little frustrated from Kali getting agitated at everyone Ethan more than most seeing how it was his brother that was the one missing.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself." Deucalion said alerting people to the ding of the elevator. As soon as Aidan entered the kitchen to grab breakfast seeing how he was starving only to find all the occupants staring at him intensely but Deucalion for obvious reasons.

"What?" Aidan asked a little frustrated already for having nothing to eat and he didn't have his wallet with him last night seeing how he didn't know he would be in the woods all night but he didn't regret any of it except for leaving on an empty stomach or cash.

"Where have you been all night?" Kali asked deathly calm telling everybody she was pissed but that wasn't unusual.

"Out." Aiden said trying to pass her to get to the cabinet and open it for only a nice manicured only to slam it shut.

"I want answers."

"Fine! I was out in the woods." at that point Aidan was getting tired of being interrogated.

"With who?" Ethan asked joining in on the conversation.

"No one I was alone."

"That is a lie we can smell a scent all over you." Ennis finally joined the conversation only Deucalion has been silent now seeing he already pieced it together but letting the others to keep arguing seeing how he told Aiden be back before Dawn.

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Aiden yelled going to his room grabbing his wallet, keys and his helmet for his bike. "I'll be back later." he said before leaving the Penthouse going to a restaurant.

"A word of advice, maybe try and find who scent it is to find out who he was with and probably at that point you can find out why he was gone." Deucalion said before leaving to do his own thing.

 **LINE BRAKE**

While at school Scout was trying her best at stopping Isaac from messing with the twins but it got worse with Allison helping. They tried to get Scout to help them but she didn't want to create more problems and Aidan was her mate after all. Sadly they did something that pissed them off greatly. They drove Aidan's motorcycle through the halls of the school causing him to get suspension.

"Why did you do that Isaac?" Scout asked after school while she and Isaac was alone.

"Because the helped kill Erica and they are the enemy after all." Isaac explained rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Well please can you-" Whatever she was going to say died in her throat when she looked behind Isaac and saw the twins shirtless and furious.

"Scout what's-" That's when Isaac turned around seeing the twins and that's when they combined to there giant wolf form.

"We can take them." Isaac said confidently.

"Like hell we can! Run!" When they turned to run the wolf caught up with them faster than they thought possible and through them like ragdolls down the hall. As it released a roar they heard someone walking down the hall only to see a man who looked in his mid thirties, blind by the cane and glasses, and walked confidently.

When they looked towards the twins they shifted back and the man uncapped a blade at the end of his can and made one quick slice across the twins faces and recapped it and walked off. Before they left Aiden gave Scout an apologetic look before following the man.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked after they left.

"Deucalion."

 **LINE BREAK**

At her house Scout was in the middle of homework when she heard a knock on her window. She went to answer it to see Aidan.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know? Are you going to attack me?" she said crossing her arms.

"You know I was mad. I didn't mean to. When Deucalion came my mind finally came back to me and when I saw you on the ground I wanted to come to your side but Isaac was there and like you said you want to keep it on the down low. So please can I come in and make it up to you?" after saying this he had this kicked puppy look and she couldn't say no so she opened the window and allowed him in.

"You better be happy you're cute or I would have kicked you to the curb."

"I'm not cute, I'm adorable." he said picking her up and giving her a passionate kiss to her lips making her laugh.

"I can't argue with you there." she said giving him another kiss.

"So what is my wonderful mate doing at this moment?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and put her head on his chest.

"I was doing homework before this annoying but yet cute puppy came in my room taking all my attention." she said chuckling.

"Oh really." Aiden said before picking her up and throwing her on the bed and getting on top of her tickling her.

"Aidan! Aidan! Please stop!" Scout was having trouble breathing because she was laughing to hard. Her pleas went in deaf ears because he didn't stop at all.

When he finally stopped he stared at her a second before kissing her with a passion. When she allowed him in their tongues battled for dominance this time Scout won and Aiden let her basked in her victory.

"Scout I was wondering what you would like for-" of course how could she forget about her mom who had a day off today of all days. "Oh didn't know you had company."

That made Aiden get of the bed with in human speed and allowed Scout to sit up.

"Oh hey mom." Scout said nervously.

"Yeah hey." at this point Melissa was looking at Aiden suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"This is my m- boyfriend Aiden." At that point Aiden gave an awkward smile and little wave.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you got a boyfriend."

"He is relatively new."

"Okay." Melissa said nodding her head.

"I think it would be good if I go." as Aiden went to leave a hand shot out and stopped him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Mo-"

"Relax honey just a simple question."

"No I think it would be for the best if I go." Aiden went to leave again for the same hand to stop him.

"I insist." Melissa said before going to get dinner ready.

"Oh lord." Scout said shaking her head wondering what her mom had up her sleeve leaving Aidan standing there awkwardly.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So Aidan you new here? Because I never seen you around here." Melissa asked while eating her rice.

"Yes, ma'am. My family and I moved to Beacon Hills recently because my father had a job here." Aiden said lying easily.

"Mom!" Scout said very embarrassed. How could she forget about her mom? She kept asking herself.

"Now Scout I'm just trying to get to know your boyfriend here." Melissa said looking at her daughter then to Aiden. "Scout here rarely dates, I think she only ever had one boyfriend and that only lasted a few months." Scout noticed a mischievous smile on her Mom and realized just then that this is payback for what happened earlier.

"It's all good." Aidan gave Scout a quick smile. "My family moves around a lot I don't date normally but your daughter is different Ms. McCall." This had Scout blushing at the praise.

"Nice move. Now let's get to the real question." Scout perked up at this. "What supernatural creature are you?" Aidan started choking on his water at that making Scout pat his back.

"What?" Aidan was trying to act confused.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"I'm just wondering what creature is dating my daughter who is a werewolf herself." Melissa was very calm while saying all this. "So what are you?"

"Aiden you do-" Scout started to say.

"A werewolf, ma'am." Aidan said calmly. "How did you figure out?"

"Well for one you snuck in the house making no noise which only my daughter can do from my experience of her sneaking out at night and secondly when I walked in the room you got up inhumanly fast and your eyes glowed a bit."

"Aidan I'm sorry about this." Scout was being as Apologetic as possible.

"It's all good."

"Good, now let's get finished eating shall we?" Melissa said digging back into her food.

 **LINE BREAK**

After the awkwardness that was dinner Scout walked Aidan to the door then went to the kitchen to help her mother clean and confront her.

"What the hell was that?" Scout asked once reaching the kitchen.

"Dinner." Melissa replied with a little smirk.

"What was all that questioning?"

"I wanted to see if he was good for you." Melissa was cleaning the pot she maid rice in while Scout cleaned a plate.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think?"

"I like him. If you weren't dating him I would have tried." that made Scout groan.

"Can you keep this on the down low? As in don't let anyone else know?"

"Why?"

"Well you see he kind of maybe in an enemy pack and wanting to try and make Derek join it." Scout said while blushing.

"Wait? What?" Melissa stopped cleaning.

"Yeah."

"Why are you with him then?"

"He isn't just my boyfriend but my mate."

"Mate?"

"Short for soulmate." Scout also stopped what she was doing. "Like part of my soul, my other half, and my one true love."

"Huh he is that special to you?"

"Yes, he is everything I see basically. I don't see any other boys but him and I can trust him with my darkest secrets and we just met really."

"Yeah you have it bad."

"Thanks mom." Scout was smiling while going back to the dishes.

"Well why don't you go get some rest?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted. Love you mom. Night."

"Night and I can say one thing about your mate. He had a nice ass."

"MOM!" Scout screamed from the stairs making Melissa smile.

"Love you." Melissa said knowing Scout could hear her.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I Know where they live." Scout said entering Derek's Loft Seeing Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Peter huddled around a table with blueprints.

"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek answered. "Cora and Boyd followed the twins."

"Then they want you to know." Scout said getting closer.

"Or they just don't care." The ever so witty Peter said.

"So we are going to strike there and you are going to help." Derek said to Scout.

"Can we not have a plan that involves murder for once?" Scout said with a bit of a growl causing the people around her to look at her but not question it.

"For once I agree with Scout here." Peter said looking at Derek. "They are all Alphas."

"That's why we just go for Deucalion." Boyd said. "Cut the head off a snake it dies."

"Only this isn't a snake it's a Hydra and do you know what happens when Hercules cut the head off?" Peter asked.

"Two more grew back." Scout said.

"Well someone has been doing their summer reading."

"Also let's think about this, take away all of the other pack members and lets say if we just attacked Deucalion all together he is still stronger than us. He is the Alpha of Alphas after all so that means he must be stronger than any of his pack members especially seeing how they all killed their old packs making them stronger. Also remember how he came in her calling himself death, destroyer of worlds do you really think we have any chance of winning seeing how we are all betas and one Alpha even with our numbers?" After Scout finished her rant she slammed her hand through the table causing everyone to look at each other.

"She does have a point." Peter muttered.

"Still we can't let them make the first move." Derek said crossing his arms.

"You don't get it do you?" Scout said getting to a point where her claws came out because she was so pissed off at the moment. "These are Alphas meaning they are faster, stronger, and better in all their other senses and you are one Alpha who can barely stand their own against one so imagine all of them we would be killed in an instant if we so much as go in that building all together." At the end of her rant she stood right in front of Derek looking directly in his eyes.

"Fine we won't attack then."

"Derek are you serious." Cora said.

"Yes, she is right we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Thank you." Scout said ending whatever plans they had.

 **LINE BREAK**

Scout and Isaac just arrived at a run down abandoned mall after Scout couldn't get rid of Isaac from not coming with her.

"I think I'm hungry now." Isaac said looking around the place.

"Me too." Scout said arriving at the meeting point.

"I see you brought friends." Deucalion said once Scout and Isaac arrived.

"Yes, this is Isaac."

"I wasn't talking about Isaac." Deucalion said causing Derek, Cora, and Boyd coming out of the shadows fully transformed.

"You knew." Scout said to Derek.

"We are here to kill him, just him." Derek was pointing at Deucalion.

"Just me and how do you think a blind man came to a place like this all by hisself." Deucalion said gesturing to the structure around him.

That's when Kali decided to show herself by sliding down one of the pillars of the mall holding up one of the floors of the building. Then Ennis came up one of the many escalators beside Scout and Isaac. Finally the twins were up on one of the floors shirtless and Scout really just wanted to stare at Aidan all day but knew she couldn't. They all stared at each other for a second then Derek charged for Deucalion and all hell broke loose.

As Derek charged Kali dropped in front of him slashing him across his chest ensuing a fight. Cora and Boyd charged Ennis and Isaac wolfed out going after the twins after they combined mid jump landing imprinting their foot print in the concrete. After seeing Isaac charge Scout transformed going after the twins even though she knew she wouldn't be able to physically hurt them seeing how Aidan was her mate and they were combined.

After charging them Scout was picked up and thrown a good distance away for Aidan didn't want to hurt her but Isaac wasn't so lucky. Isaac got slashed across the chest then thrown into the wall making pieces go flying off. Cora wasn't doing to great as she got her shoulder blade broken then thrown across the ground by Ennis then he grabbed Boyd while Kali finished Derek off by giving him a good slash with her legs then turn and did the same to Boyd. Scout and Isaac were grabbed by the twins only Scout noticed it wasn't a very hard grasp but gentle. At this Deucalion just smirked.

"You can't win Derek but kill him and the others can go." Deucalion said while coming down the steps and giving Boyd a pointed look.

"Why even bother with this kid? He has a pack of teenagers he can't even control." Kali said to Deucalion said standing over Cora.

"Some have more potential than others." Deucalion looked over to Scout at this.

"Let her rise to the occasion then." Kali said but she knew there was no winning. "What will it be Derek? Pack or Family?" She said adding pressure to Cora's throat.

Derek just kept looking at Boyd then Cora until he heard an arrow fly so he ducked for one flashbang arrow to hit the twins to uncombine them. Then more was unleashed causing everyone to disorientate and look around.

"Cover your eyes!" Was said from Deucalion.

After the barrage of arrows Scout looked up to see Allison who nodded towards her best friend causing Scout to smile a little before looking ahead and seeing Ennis ahead of her. Both growled at each other before each appoint charged each other when they connected though there was a boom like sound released that caused Deucalion to look that way but really the whole room look and when Scout looked up she had red eyes but once she blinked they disapered.

Ennis was about to charge again only for a clawed hand came across his chest and when he looked up there stood Aidan fully wolfed out standing protectively and in that moment he knew if he were to attack he would also be attacking his pack mate. This didn't go unnoticed by one Derek Hale but he didn't waist time and attacked Ennis causing them to move towards the ledge. Scout slowly crawled forward because when her and Ennis made contact he slashed her side pretty good. Once close enough she slashed Ennis' calf and this caused Derek and him to tumble over the edge together.

Once Scout saw this she could only looked on in terror. While looking over the edge she didn't notice Aidan grab her and pull her into his chest to hold her. Everyone looked at them some with a knowing look some with betrayal. The hug didn't last as long as Scout wanted it to for Aidan and rest of the Alphas left and so did Derek's Pack leaving her alone with two dead Alphas.

 **LINE BREAK**

During lunch one day Scout noticed Aidan a few tables away looking at her with his signature smirk.

"So when were you going to tell me you were secretly dating a psychotic werewolf who turns into voltron wolf with his twin?" Stiles asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I already told you we aren't just any couple but mates and never." Scout said agitated. After everything that happened at the Glen Capri and her trying to tell her friends she didn't have much of a choice in the sense in who she dated. Derek forgave her easily seeing how she didn't have a choice, Stiles just was hurt she kept it from him, Isaac didn't want to be around her for about a week, Allison and Lydia wanted a full explanation, and Cora well Cora never really liked anybody so that wasn't a big surprise.

"I know but I still can't get over it." Scout noticed Aidan snuck off somewhere.

"Well do and while you are at it I have somewhere to be." She said packing her stuff.

"Really! You are just going to leave me like that?" Stiles said while raising his hands in the air.

"Yep." She said walking off.

She was walking down the hall following his scent when she passed coach's office and was pulled in.

"There you are!" Aiden said picking Scout up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "How much time do we have?"

"I would say 25 minutes." Scout said putting her lips next to his ear. "Just enough time."

At that he let go of her so she pushed him to sit on the desk. "Here let me take care of you." She said while going on to her knees. She used her teeth to push the zipper of his pants down and he unbuttoned them and lifted up a bit to help get them around his ankles and he brought his boxer briefs with them. When both articles of clothing were around his ankles Scout could only stare.

"That look on your face is priceless."

"How is it so big? I don't think that would fit in me at all." Scout was baffled of how big it was not only was it probably at least 10 inches in length it was thick. She couldn't fit her hand around it because it was so thick.

"I am an Alpha after all." he said appreciating the praise.

After a few strokes with her hand he was already groaning but suppressing it as best as possible but his eyes were glowing bright red. After a few more she put her mouth around the head lapping her tongue around it. Few seconds later she went down further until she couldn't go any further leaving about 4 inches not in her mouth so she wrapped one hand around the rest as best as she could and stroked it while she sucked the rest of it. Her other hand went to his big heavy balls that matched his cock. She rolled them in the palm her hand while sucking him off. She let go of his cock and looked in his eyes before grabbing it and licked the vein that ran on the underside of his cock up in down twice.

"I'm sooo close." He said expressing his moans.

"Good because we only have five minutes before lunch ends." she said going back to suck him off this time trying to go deeper and when she finally got her nose to touch his completely smooth crotch she heard him let out a deep groan.

"I'm gonna cu-" Thats when she felt his semen hit the back of her throat and she relished in the hot fluid.

"That felt so good, thank you so much babe." Aidan said after he finished coming.

"There will be more where that comes from, trust me." Scout said rising wiping her lips while Aiden pulled his pants up.

"See you late?" He asked buckling his pants up.

"Definitely." Scout said giving him a kiss and then heading to her next class.

LINE BREAK

After everything was finished Scout felt relief that she hadn't felt in a long while. The Darach, who was her teacher Ms. Blake, was killed by Deucalion the killings had stopped. The Alpha pack was no more. Her family and friends were safe. And her mate was perfectly healthy even though he lost his Alpha spark and same thing happened with his brother but luckily that spark was one thing that saved him that and the voltron wolf helped what Stiles likes to say. But one lost it and another gained it. Yep Scout was an official True Alpha.

The only problem was at the moment she hurt all over and no one was at home to help. Until her mate showed up in her room.

"Aiden help! I hurt all over!" she said to him.

"Shoo it's ok it's just a heat."

"A what?"

"A Heat." Aidan said coming closer to her.

"What's that?" Scout hurt all over.

"It's a thing wolves go through every few months but it kicks in a year after someone is bitten but for born werewolves it happens when they turn sixteen." Aidan was rubbing her head while she leaned into the touch. "In a heat there is three catagories Alpha, Beta, Omega and from what I see you are a Omega and me personally I'm an Alpha. There is only two ways to get rid of a heat."

"How? Please tell me I'm in PAIN!"

"Shoo it's your first heat you are very sensitive right now. That pain you feel turns to pleasure but since this is your first it feels different. The ways to get rid of a heat is one too wait it out and a heat can last up to a week depending on the person or get fucked by an Alpha like myself." Aidan said with a smirk.

"Then _Fuck_ me already!" Scout said growling and sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes when do you ever give up sex, Good lord."

"What about your mom."

"She won't be home till past midnight and it's only one in the afternoon." That had Aidan Immediately stripping and already hard.

"Fair warning after I cum I will have a knot meaning you will feel the base of my cock swell inside you."

"I don't care." Scout said growling shredding her clothes. "Know fuck me like you mean it."

As those words left her mouth Aidan connected his mouth to hers tackling her on the bed. Usually Aiden would be more gentle and go down on her but he knew how hard the first heat could hit especially to Omegas. So he entered her as fast as possible nipping at her neck and rubbing her breast and dusky nipples with his hands causing her to groan and moan like crazy.

He was pounding into her when he put one of her nipples in his mouth to suck and nip it while tweaking the other this caused her to grab the hair on the top of his head and wrap her legs right above his nice muscled ass.

"Yesss right there! Ohhhh-" that had her gripping him making her tighter than she was and she was already really tight.

After her intense orgasm Aidan flipped her to make her be on all fours only her arms gave out and her face was pushed into one of her pillows which made is wolf come out from the way the position showed his dominance. After getting situated he pounded her with so much speed and power he would have broke a normal human's hip bone but not a werewolves. While he did that she was screaming in her pillow from pleasure.

"You like that don't you? You like the feel of my hard cock ramming you over and over don't you? Answer me!" As Aidan said this his hands gripped her hips allowing him to have more grip.

"I love it, Aidan! Please don't stop!" At that point Scout looked completely wrecked on his cock and Aidan relished in the fact he was the only one able to cause this on her.

"Don't worry I am going to stay here all Day and night just to fuck you senseless." After saying this Aidan could feel tightness in his heavy cum filled balls that were repeating slapping her from his pounding.

"I'm so close baby." He said to her.

"Me too." she said out of breath from her screaming.

"Where do you want it?" he said huskily.

"In me don't worry I'm on the Pill." As she said this he came causing his knot to swell making her feel like she was going to split apart as well as causing her to come.

"That felt sooo good." She said to him. She could feel how much come he had and surprisingly he was still spurting filling her up but she felt good feeling it inside her.

"Yeah it did."

"Ready for round two?"

"Give me Five minutes." He said to her out of breath.

"Aidan?"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my wonderful mate." He said kissing her on the lips getting ready for round two after his knot goes down.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **And That's a wrap. Thank you for the people that read this it was pretty fun to write and I know it was a little short compared to some one shots but I could do a Sequel if yall would like for 3B.**

 **I did this for starters because the teen wolf fandom doesn't have a a lot of Aidan x Scott or any Fem Scott stories except two I saw with this pairing but it wasn't a really long one shot and two shot but still good. I also did this because I loved the Alpha Pack and season 3 in total and I was a little bummed out there wasn't a lot of Alpha Pack pairings like Kali/Scott or Ennis/Scott so thats what im set out to do by doing a one shot for every pack member in the Alpha Pack and the Next one Will be Ethan so yay. Also I do requests so if you would like me to write something I would But it would have to be a pairing with Scott seeing how most pairings on this site are Derek and Stiles but I'M NOT HATING I just want more diversity.**

 **Also I know some scenes are not all correct I just wanted to change it up that's all and I hope this gets some more people writing pairings about the Alpha pack because they have so many potential stories and that's what confused me as how there isn't but a handful of pairings anyways I hope you enjoyed and stay around for the next one shot staring a Human!Scott and Alpha!Ethan. See you there.**

 **Also any Ideas for my Deucalion/Scott and Ennis/Scott because I'm not sure what to do there like should I make Scott a girl or what so if you have any suggestions put them in the reviews or PM me I will see either one.**

 **Thanks for Reading See you next one shot.**


End file.
